


Lix is my Sweet .......

by JlieJlieFie



Series: My Cat [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Other, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie
Summary: 甜甜的
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: My Cat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lix is my Sweet .......

Chris夜班结束，走入家门，带回一丝微弱的星光与晨曦夹杂的凉意。

静谧的客厅，推开卧房门，床中央一头灰白猫，非常没有猫样的极度舒适放松仰肚朝天睡的正香，Chris忍不住勾起嘴角转转颈子，走去洗澡，紧绷随热水流去，当他又再次走回卧室，床铺中央纤细的男子四开八敞的正在熟睡，银白色的发散落在被上，肌肤雀斑像是星星化作祝福缀满了全身。

Chris深吸口气，放轻动作躺在纤细男子身旁。

「嗯？」

男子咕哝着偎近他，柔软的鼻息轻轻地在他怀里呼吸，温暖的身躯令他心满意足，他闭上眼，坠入梦乡。

醒来时阳光普照入卧室，他揉揉眼，门外传来哼唱，他寻着声音还有食物的香气走入厨房，纤细的身影拿着锅铲正哼着小曲随意的摇摆身体，平底锅里煎蛋卷正滋滋作响冒着黄油浓香，Felix只套了件宽大的上衣看起来是他的，长至大腿中段，显得纤细的身形更小，Chris向前靠上Felix后背，手臂搂抱那纤细的腰。

「Chris哥你起床了，肚子饿了吗？我正在试旻浩哥教我的新配方来煎欧姆雷。」

他低头亲了下满是雀斑的脸颊。

「饿了。」

「再等一下下就好了。」

「想吃别的。」

Chris低头吸吮纤细的颈，手探入宽松的布料，里面是全裸的光洁肌肤，细致温暖的触感，窄小的臀抵着他难耐的扭动。

「嗯..... Chris哥…...喵呜.....啊..... 」

锅铲掉落地面。

他伸手将火关掉，浅绿色眼眸回过头来望他，他伸掌抚上银白柔软的发，

「Lix，早安。」

手掌捧起满是雀斑的小脸，吻上略微喘气的唇。

「嗯.... 」

「Lix，欧姆雷的新配方你试起来如何？」

「嗯，我没吃到耶，Chris哥全吃掉了，他说满好吃的，虽然一边焦掉了一边还没熟...... 」

大黑猫尾巴甩了甩，「Lix你这样不叫试过，」琥珀色眼眸顿了一秒，摇摇头，「煎到一半交配了吧？」

「嗯？旻浩哥你怎么知道的？」

琥珀眼眸翻了个白眼。

「你不喜欢交配吗？」

大黑猫僵住了。

「嗯？旻浩哥？」

「…...... 」

「....」


End file.
